clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kix
Kix, designated CT-6116, was a clone trooper medic in 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. He served as a squad medic and was placed under the command of Captain Rex and Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and also served temporarily under General Pong Krell. Equipment Kix wore colored Phase I armor which bore many blue markings﻿. His body armor contained a large blue triangular design for easy identification in battle. Without his helmet, Kix had a shaved head with lightning bolt designs streaking down both sides. The left side of his head bore a tattoo that read "A good droid is a dead one". His phase II armor bore darker blue markings. The Deserter After General Grievous crashed on Saleucami, General Obi-Wan Kenobi organized a planetary search for the fiendish droid general. Captain Rex led a team that consisted of Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase to investigate the escape pods scattered across the planet. As they traveled through the fields of Saleucami, Rex was sniped by a pair of Commando Droids. As the team's medic, Kix tended to the Captain. They took shelter in a nearby farm and left Rex in the care of a local family while they regrouped with General Kenobi's forces. Darkness on Umbara During the battle of Umbara, Kix served alongside fellow troopers Jesse, Hardcase, Tup, Dogma, Fives, and Rex. He managed to survive the first part of the battle with Anakin and did survive when General Pong Krell took command. But while the Clones were walking on their way to the city, Kix notified Rex that most of the men were tired. After Rex told Krell, the Jedi told him the clones needed no rest. The General Later, during the attack on the Umbaran supply outpost, Kix made an effort to take care of the injured and complained that Krell's plan would result in too many clone casualties. Rex insisted that he could aid the wounded later. When hearing this, Kix told Rex he sounded just like General Krell. Carnage of Krell As ordered by Jedi Genera Pong Krell, Kix and other trooper prepared for the execution of fellow clones Fives and Jesse. However, mid way into their act, Fives convinced them that what they were doing was wrong, and they unanimously dropped their arms. Kix was later called on to fight a platoon of Umbarans disguised in clone armor. As his unit moved into the dark woods, they were ambushed and returned fire. After he confirmed their targets, he and his comrades pushed forward, only later realizing from Rex that their attackers were not disguised enemies, but actual clones. Distraught, the troopers ended the skirmish and regrouped. Kix helped retrieve the dead and aid the wounded. He brought Rex to Waxer, the other platoon's leader, who informed them that the friendly fire had been orchestrated by General Krell. Shocked and angry, the remaining clones formed together and attempted to seize Krell. However, the Jedi escaped and was pursued by clones into the forest. He was then captured and executed when they returned to the base. As reinforcements from the 212th showed up, signaling the victory of the campaign, Kix and others near him reflected on the aftermath. Kidnapped After the 501st was deployed to Kiros, the Separatists forces detonated bombs hidden amongst the clone units. Kix aided the injured with other medical personnel. The Unknown During the battle of Ringo Vinda, Kix served alongside General Skywalker again in an ongoing stalemate aboard the Ringo Vinda space station which encircled the entire planet. With the assistance of Jedi Masters Tiplar and Tiplee, the Republic finally began to gain an advantage. However, during the final push on Confederate Admiral Trench's command post, Kix's comrade Tup entered a delusional trance which led him to assassinate General Tiplar. In the confusion, the Republic line faltered and was forced to retreat, with Tup now in custody. At a safe position, Kix attempted to examine Tup for apparent injury, but the delusional trooper only continued repeating, "Good soldiers follow orders." When Tup spotted Tiplee standing nearby, he pushed Kix aside and attempted to attack her. She picked him up using the Force and threw him against the wall in the anger of her sister's death, but Skywalker calmed her and decided to transport Tup to a medical bay before he attacked anyone else. In the medical bay of a Jedi Cruiser, Kix ran scans on Tup's vitals, all of which came up clear. Kix speculated that the trooper's actions were a result of combat stress, but Rex countered that the Clones were designed to withstand any sort of stress. Fives added that since Tup had no memory of his actions, there may have been another factor at work. Skywalker and Tiplee concurred with this theory, being aware that the Separatists had been developing biological weapons targeting Clones in particular. Whichever was the case, Kix knew that the only place with the equipment and knowledge to properly treat Tup's condition was the science labs on Kamino. Skywalker agreed and arranged to have Tup be transported there immediately. Orders After having allegedly attempted to assassinate the Chancellor, Fives goes on the run and seeks the help of his friends at a clone bar on Coruscant. Fives notices Kix and Jesse, so he follows Kix into the restroom and explains that he has been framed and that there is a conspiracy. Fives convinces Kix to contact Rex and get the Captain and General Skywalker to meet him at the coordinates of Fives' choosing. The Bad Batch Kix along with the 501st Legion, fought in the Battle of Anaxes in which he was part of a squad along with Jesse, Cody, Rex and Clone Force 99 to infiltrate the Cyber Centre. During the ride to the Cyber Center, their Gunship was shot down but managed to survive but Cody was stuck under the gunship but Wrecker managed to get the gunship off him and Commander Cody was injured so he would stay with Cody to evacuate him while Captain Rex, Jesse and Clone Force 99 would finish the mission. Personality and Traits Loyal to the 501st Legion and the Republic, Kix was a clone medic who did all he could for his wounded brothers. He believed that regardless of rank, he outranked anyone when it came to the health of the soldiers, going as far as to give orders to Rex after he was injured on Saleucami. Despite his loyalties to the Republic, it didn't stop him from questioning General Krell's plans to take the capital or the Umbaran airfield. Throughout Krell's dangerous plans and tactics, Kix worried about the high casualties that would be sustained. With the high number of injuries that he had to deal with, Kix would easily become distressed by not being able to help his brothers, going as far as killing Banshees that were eating bodies of dead men and firing blaster bolts at heavy ray shields in fury. Appearances *The Deserter *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures '' *The Unknown *Orders *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo KixTheUnkown.png CodyRexJesseKix-TheBadBatch.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Doctors, Medicals & Scientists Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company Category:Republic